


Just Breathe

by Casdeanconfirmed



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeanconfirmed/pseuds/Casdeanconfirmed
Summary: I write small drabbles to help me deal with past emotional abuse. This is a drabble in which Castiel is comforting the reader as he/she/they deal with past abuse. Not explicitly romantic, though it can be depending on how you think of it. Works for any gender of readers. Non-specific type of abuse. I hope this helps others as much as it helps me to write them.





	Just Breathe

You lay still, thinking of all the ways you were never good enough. All the times you could’ve left, but didn’t. All of the times you could’ve done something different. Maybe if you hadn’t worn that, hadn’t said that… Maybe if you had done this or that differently, your mind wouldn’t be clogged by these horrible flashbacks right now. All of the cringe inducing things you said and did come rushing back, and you wish that you could take it all back - you wish that you could be a whole person instead of a ghost. You wonder what it would be like to meet a non-abused version of yourself. One that could go on dates without the creeping thoughts of possibly getting hit and having to keep yourself safe. 

Suddenly, you feel a presence beside you; soft breathing tickles your nose, and hands wrap around your trembling fingers. "It's just me," a gentle voice says almost immediately upon arrival. 

You open your eyes to see bright blue ones peering back, concern washed over the furrowed brows. “Cas? What are you doing?” 

“You needed someone,” he says in his signature grumble. There is no burden or guilt or worry in the voice. The only thing in it is love. Love and strength. You are a warrior in Cas’ eyes, not a victim. “I need you to feel safe,” he says. He draws a small sigil and holds out the handle of a silver knife, placing it into your open hand. 

“Cas - I can’t -” 

“Please, y/n. I want you to relax.” 

You can tell that he will only insist more from here, so you wrap your small fingers around the handle. “Slap the sigil to get rid of me, or stab me. Though, I’ll leave upon spoken request,” he says, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth with that last part. 

You smile back at him - realizing the effort that the angel has taken to give you control over the situation makes you melt a little bit. You relax into his open arms, burying your head into the crook of his bicep and chest. He smells clean, like Axe with a hint of Old Spice aftershave. The rough grain of his stubble brushes against your forehead as he rests his cheek on top of your head. His arms are protectively wrapped around you, gripping you tightly. Warm breath barely hits your neck. Though you can’t see it, Cas is wrapping his wings tightly around you. Neither of you speak as you just lie in this position. You feel loved; Castiel feels needed. All is well. 

“You are so important,” he finally mumbles into your hair. Lips brush your scalp as hot breath brushes on by. “You deserve every bit of happiness that comes to you.” 

You wrap your arms around Cas, pulling him tighter. No thank yous need to be whispered back. He already knows.


End file.
